


Quiet

by Jestpackblues



Category: Dragon Age, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fluff, rip sleep deprived lira, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestpackblues/pseuds/Jestpackblues
Summary: Lira Lavellan takes a bath and ends up getting a lecture about her sleeping habits





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first post here as well as my first time writing any sort of fanfiction. Tbh I'm more of a fan artist who writes original work so please keep that in mind.

The steam rose off the warm water, illuminated by the fireplace crackling several feet away from the tub. Lira sank as low as the tub would allow her, pulling her knees close to her chest, she took a deep breath and exhaled. She shifted again and looked at her hands. The Anchor emitted a soft green glow from her left palm, rippling with the water. She leaned her head back, straightening her legs a bit. It was quiet, a nice change from the normal hustle and bustle going on about the rest of the hold, the only sound was the occasional pit-pat of servant’s and guests of the Hold as they walked past the room.

Lira took another deep breath and closed her eyes before dunking her head under the water. _Silence._ Silence as the water filled her ears and muffled everything around her, the roar of the fire was dimmed to white noise. She opened her eyes. Her brown hair floated around her, the light of the Anchor rippled around her underneath the water. She closed her eyes again, staying under the water in silence until her lungs burned for air. She surfaced, gasping for the air. The crackling roar of the fire became clear again.

She continued washing up before the water became cold, Lira shivered and looked down. Her half of the dragon’s tooth hung around her neck, she gently took it in her hand and ran her thumb over it. The ridges that were once there had been worn down over time as the tooth had become a sort of worry stone for her. She rubbed it when the weight of being the Inquisitor became too great, when her mind ran wild with ‘what-ifs’, when she doubted her abilities as a warrior and leader, and when she had doubts about the decisions she’s made. She looked out the window and stood once she realized how much time had passed, looking down she realized her hand had wandered to the dragon’s tooth and rubbed it while her mind wandered. She put her hand down and stepped out of the metal tub, grabbing her robe, wrapping it around her before tying up her hair and sitting in front of the fire to dry off. Lira had been lost in thought, unaware of the time that had passed, when a knock snapped her out of the trance she had been in.

“Kadan?” She blinked and shook her head, turning her attention towards the door.

“It’s open.” The door creaked open, The Iron Bull poked his head in.

“You alright? You’ve been in here a while.” He entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

“I’m fine. Just… thinking.” She shifted, crossing her legs. Bull sat beside her.

“Anything in particular?” He asked. Lira shrugged, resting her head on his arm.

“Not really.” She sighed. “Just a bit of everything, I suppose.” She yawned, closing her eyes. Bull shifted, picking her up. She looked up at him sleepily. “What are you doing?” Bull shook his head.

“You’re tired, you should sleep.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m fine. Besides, it’s barely sundown.” He kissed her head.

“Don’t act like I don’t know you haven’t been sleeping well recently. It’s kind of hard to miss when I’m sleeping right next to you while you’re tossing and turning.” Lira curled up, frowning.

“Is it really that bad?” He laughed.

“Kadan, you were like a fish out of water.” She crossed her arms.

“Didn’t think it was that bad.” “It was. I think I lost count how many times you smacked me while you slept.” She hugged his neck as he opened the door to her quarters, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Bull sat down with her on the bed, setting her on his lap.

“I still think a nap would do you good. Hell, go to bed right now. I’ll make sure that Josephine and Cullen know you’re not to be bothered.”

“But there’s so much to do and it’s not like Corypheus will just—” Bull gently placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

“Worry about that later. You can’t be sleep deprived and take down a darkspawn-magister with ease. You need rest, so rest.” He sat her on the bed. “I mean it. No work, just sleep.” He kissed her head. Lira pulled the blanket around her and looked up at him.

“Stay?”

“After I make sure you won’t be bothered.” She nodded and yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she _actually_ was and how comfortable the bed was. She felt her eyes get heavy as she heard the creak open and close again and finally fell into the first restful sleep she had in months.


End file.
